


Kisses in the Back Alley

by JustSimon



Category: Melty Blood (Video Game)
Genre: Girls Kissing, Multi, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: When romantic moment of Sion and Riesbyfe were interrupted by Satsuki, girls realized that she also needed in love.
Relationships: Sion Eltnam Atlasia/Riesbyfe Stridberg/Satsuki Yumizuka
Kudos: 1





	Kisses in the Back Alley

It was a summer night in Misaka Town, Riesbyfe returned from her job and already changed her clothes and instead of armor she wore a black sleeveless shirt, white hot pants and black knee socks, she just sat outside and watched on the night sky, dreaming about to spend time with Sion, meanwhile Satsuki, unfortunate girl vampire and second member of Back Alley Alliance, peacefully slept in their small house in the alley, after some seconds Sion has returned, when Riesbyfe saw her, knight of holy church, stood up from her place to meet the former alchemist of Atlas.

"Sion, welcome back!" 'Tadaima.' "Well, how your researches went?" 'Still nothing.' "Listen Sion, i just thought, maybe you and Satsuki could bite me to make a Dead Apostle?" 'Ries, i know you don't use your head very often and i just try to ignore these moments of yours.' "You not always ignoring my silly thoughts though." 'But now i just should say it, are you nuts? Do you even understand, how it feels, to be a vampire?! It's just awful, you always need some blood, no matter how you try to resist to this bloodthirst, you just can't overcome this feeling, why you even got this idea?' "Sigh, you see, it's obvious that as human i became an adult, then i became old and then, well, my time to pass away will come too, while you and Satsuki will stay same and i can't bear the thought that you will be alone." 'Ries, if you worry about our safety, i asure you that me and Satsuki can defend each other and i-' "That's not all."

When Ries-chan was ready to say something else, she began to fidget by her fingers.

"In one night i had a dream, in that dream i been a dead apostle, i looked really cool with this new armor in black and red colors." 'Wait, what?' "Then, i lost my strenght and fell, you caught me though, i think, in that dream i had a fight with this nun with a blue hair or who she is? Anyway, then there happened something else, i couldn't regenerate properly, you wanted to help me with that and then, we k-kissed, you not only healed me by that but even upgraded me somehow. I know it's just a dream, but i can swear that it felt very real, like it was a some kind of alternate life or something, then i had a thought, if that me is fine, maybe i can be same, most important, i will never leave your side."

When Ries finished to tell about her dream, Sion walked closer and hugged her.

"Eh? S-Sion?" 'You don't need to Became a Dead Apostle, i swear that no matter what, i will find a way to cure me and Satsuki from our damn vampirism, i will never leave your side.' "Sion, i... I love you." 'I know, ... I love you too Ries."

When girls let each other go, Sion stood up on the wooden beam, that layed around, she and Ries looked each other in the eyes and then they kissed. After some seconds they were interrupted by a sound of a falling soda can, it was Satsuki.

'S-Satsuki! How long you stood there?' ;Eto, since the moment when you returned and Ries offered to turn her into a vampire.; "Guh! So you heard and saw, like, everything!?" ;Yeah, i guess i was right.; 'What do you mean?' ;About your relationships, i just an obstacle to your happiness together, it will better if i just leave forever, i just a third wheel.; 'Wait Satsuki! I am not good at relationship stuff, but in my opinion you never been a third wheel, before i reunited with Ries, you been the only who could understand me, even if i can walk during the day, i felt myself comfortable in your company, because meet someone who had same tragic fate like you, almost equal to zero.' "I think Sion wanted to say that you will never be a third wheel, maybe i know you lesser than Sion, but like i said earlier, you and Sion are my type and i will do everything to protect and care about you both." 'Sigh, we mean, you don't need to go Satsuki, we love each other, that's true, but we love you too Satsuki, i love you and don't want that you leave.' "Right, i too, love you Satsuki-chan, please stay." ;Girls, sob.; "Eh? Why are you crying? Sion why are she crying?" 'I don't know, Satsuki are you hurt?' ;No girls, i am just very happy, thank you, since the day when i became a vampire, against my own will, hid myself from everyone to survive, especially from Shiki, i felt myself very lonely, i even forgot what is love.; "Aww come here already."

Riesbyfe walked over to Satsuki, grabbed, lifted and kissed her on the lips.

'Riesbyfe! What are you doing?!'

After the kiss Riesbyfe put Satsiki on the ground, slightly pushed her to Sion and said.

"Oh come on Sion, don't be like that, give her your love." ;Sion-chan.; 'Satsuki, i am not very good at romantic things, so please, endure my clumsy deeds.'

Sion put Satsuki on the nearby brick, made a step closer and kissed her in the lips, even if it was a bit clumsy, Satsuki still appreciated her attempt to show her ferlings.

"Well Satsuki-chan, do you feel yourself, loved?" 'Will you stay with us?'

Satsuki touched her lips and after some seconds said.

;Yes, girls thank you, i think i should say it too. AHEM. Sion, Riesbyfe, i love you too.;

That night, the Back Alley Alliance realized that they are not just allies and friends, but also those who are dear to each other.


End file.
